


Eggs: Tales of the Spider

by growligan



Series: The Egg Tales [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cannibalism, Egg Laying, Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Oh and yeah there's gonna be sex of course, Oviposition, spider demon in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: I felt inspired to write another story set in the Eggs universe. You can view this as a spin-off or AU if you want.This time, Claude's the one who goes into heat, and it turns out the heat of a spider demon is quite a bit different than that of a crow...





	1. Heat

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. Except that Claude was pretty sure that it was, in fact, happening. He had only experienced it once before but the experience was of such a nautre that it would be hard for him to forget it and he cursed himself for happening to be contracted during this most embarrassing occurrence.

“Fuck it all” Claude whispered as he laid there in bed reluctant to get out as the thing between his legs was alive and pulsting with need. “Fuck it all!!!” It might not have been so bad if it had just been him and Alois but it wasn’t just him and Alois four other demons were also living inside the manor and Claude knew that they would pick up on what was going on with him. They would be able to smell it. His heat was radiating off of him like a strong and seductive perfuem and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Right then he heard the lord of the manor’s house. It was Alois and he was speaking.

“Claude where are you!!” said a feminine boy from outside his bedroom door.

“What is it you want, your highness?” asked Dlaude, every fiber of his being screeching in panic even though he was replying to his master in a calm and casual voice.

“I am hungry you fool” scolded Alois through the door. It was almost dinner time and Alois was getting cravings for fish and ships with mashed peas and gravy. However the boy had never learned how to cook for himself so he always expected someone else to do it for him he was not really interested in learning but today Claude was just not up for it.

“Can’t you ask Hannah?” asked Claude.

“No she sucks at cooking” explained Alois and knocked on the door. “Come out now it’s an order.”

Claude did not want to disobey a direct order even if he did not like Alois much at times so he got up from the bed and walked across the room and prayed silently to Satan that his erected enemy would soften itself by the time he had reached the door. That was however not the case. Claude opened the door and outside it stood Alois. He was slightly shorter than him and was wearing a pair of tight purple shorts and he was beautiful. Claude gasped!

He had never thoguth Alois was beautiful before!! And now he did and it was during his most precarious condition… it could only bean one thing!!!! Claude shut his eyes hard and shook his head no no no!!!! This could not be happening, he must be dreaming or hallucinating or misreading the signals his horny body was sending out to him! This just could not be happening!

But then he saw Alois smile and he knew that it was. It was happenign. Whether he wanted to or not he had found a mate.

“Okay I guess I will cook for you” muttered Claude suddenly overcome with the urge to bring food for his mate. Except Alois of course didn’t know they were mates and Claude wasn’t sure how to tell him. He was nervous now and it made him anxious.

Thy walked to the kitchen and Claude pulled out a fish from the freezer. He poked out its eyeballs and reached inside it through its mouth and pulled out the internal organs then he scrubbed the fish under some water to make sure it was clean then he cut off the fins he put the fish in a frying pan with some oil and started frying it then he got out the frnech fries and put them in the oven.

Alois was watching eagerly, his little tummy growling with hunger. He had not noticed what was going on with Claude’s body yet it was a good thing for Claude that his pants were a few sizes too big. Claude put some deep frying oil in the pan to deep fry the fish and then he took out the fries and he put the fish and the fries on a plate and then he took some peas and boiled them and mashed them then he made gravy then he put the plate in front of Alois.

“Dinner is ready your highness.”

Alois started eating and Claude watched him for the first time during all the time they had known each other he felt affection for Alois and it worrid him. He did not want to feel affection for Alois! He sat down at the table to keep the blond fellow company as he ate.

“Does it taste good?” asked Claude he wanted validation. He wanted to know he had done a good job.

“Yes” said Alois who kept eating then he ate some more until he had finished all the food. Claude did the dishes.

“Okay are there any more orders your highenss?” asked Claude obeiently.

“No” said Alois.

“Okay good” said Claude. “Then I shall retire to my room for the evening let me know if you need anything else.”

“Okay thank you or whatever” said Alois rudely. Claude smiled at the petulant little thing.

Claude walked to his bedroom and sat down in an arm chair to think. He would need to mate soon. If he didn’t he would eventually die. In fact, the first stages of what would happen to him without mating had probably already started. Claude knew on some level that inside him, eggs were growing. Except they were empty and unfertilized. It would keep happening until someone fertilized him. If no one did then Claude would eventually grow to weak and die and Claude did not want to die but he also did not want to mate with just anyone.

He realized that he would have to seduce Alois but it wouldn’t be easy.

Right then there was a knock on the door it was Hannah. She stepped in without waiting for him to say it was okay.

“Hello what do you want?” asked Claude he was highly unhappy to see the demoness.

“You are in heat and it’s annoyign” said Hannah in a matter of factly voice. “You need to do something about it.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know get laid or something I can’t sleep because of your stench” said Hannah with a false smile. Claude frowned angrily.

“So you think I should just jump into bed with the first pest person I meet!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“If that’s what it takes well yes” said Hannah.

“I’m not a slut!” said Claude he was defending himself fiercely.

“I never said that you were but don’t come crying to me if you die then!!!!!!!!!” retorded Hannah, savageness filling her every word as she scornfully laughed at the poor spider demon.

“You are rude and unpleasant!!” yelled Claude.

Hannah merely smirked.

“Well you might not have to deal with that for long if you don’t mate soon so I guess that will be one problem out of the world then!! I hope you die!!!”

Claude sat there in silence as Hannah turned around and walked out of the rome. He had never been told something so cruel and hurtful before in his whole life and the words stung like a bee on his tender skin as he soaked them up and suddenly without a warning tears had formed in his eyes and started rolling down his cheeks. Claude was crying bitterly as he cursed the evil demoness and her vile ways. She wanted him death!

Suddenly realizatin dawned on Claude and his yellow eyes went wide under the glasses as he understood. Hannah wanted him to die because then she would have Alois for herself and then she could eat him!!! Claude realized that he now had some seriously dangerous enemies to deal with it wasn’t just Hannah but also the triplets who were fiercely loyal to the she devil and he had no doubt they would take the satanic woman’s side if it came down to it.

Claude clenched a fist, black nails boring into his skin. He would have to figure out a way to get rid of this new threat and protect his highness! It wasn’t just a matter of declaring his love to his mate but protecting his very soul! And Claude could only hope he would be up for the task...


	2. Chapter 2

The night that followed was one of the worst in Claude’s life. He had known it was ocming really but it still came as both a shock and also an unpleasant surprise. He was lying there in bed, thinking about everything that had transpired during the day and how he had found both love and a new enemy, when suddenly he had felt something press against his chocolate starfish. He’d tensed, not wantign to believe it was true. It couldn’t be happening not now!!!

But it was. It was an egg. And it wanted out. Claude clenched his fists and started pushing with all his might and soon the eggs were flowing out of his battered anus one by one, covered in a sticky goo. The spider demon turned his head and bit the pillow trying desperatley to not make a sound as he kept birthing his unfertilized non-spawns in the darkness of the room.

It was as if they wouldn’t stop coming egg after egg after egg squeezed out through his tired hole and landed in an ever growing pie on his bed. Soon it was too full and the eggs started falling down on the floor making squishy sounds and Clude prayed that it wouldn’t be loud enough for anyone to hear.

Then at once it stopped. The last little egg pushed its way out to freedom and it was over. He drew a shaky bread and looked up at the pile that just been inside him and was now clogging up his bed. Then instinct took over and before he had time to even register what was happening he found himself poised above the eggs, spider string shooting out of his lower orifice on the front side of the body. Fine, thin silks laced themselves aound the eggs and soon they were all collected in a large and bulging egg sac. 

Claude pulled up his pants and lifted the egg sac over his shoulder and then he climbed out the window he slid down the roof and jumped to the ground then he ran into the forest and soon he found a lake he threw the sac in it. Then he returned to the manor and spent the rest of the night changing his sheets and cleaning his floor from the traces of his sinful adventure. When morning came it was as if nothing had happened and Claude ventured into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Alois which he then brought to the young lord’s room.

He knocked on the door but did not wait for a reply before he entered. On the bed, Alois was snoozing peacefully but he aweoke with a jolt when his servant entered the room and saw that he had brought a tray with him on the tray were breakfast things. Claude had prepared some hot chocolate with marshmallows in and also a couple of scones with butter and marmalade and a poached egg on a plate with a sausage and some tomato slice and a couple of crackers and some grapes and a toasted muffin with some hazelnut paste and he set it all down in front of the teenager.

“I hope the food will be to your satisfaction your highness” said Claude.

Alois did not replay but he ate and seemed to enjoy the food so Claude took it as a good sign. Alois had always been a hungry boy with a healthy appetite so it’d be surprising if he didn’t eat this. Claude was aware he was no master chef but he was honestly rather young he had only just turned the demonic equivalent of almost eighteen and this was only his third ever contract and he hadn’t been required to cook in his two previous ones so really it was all a bit new to him and Claude didn’t like being judged anyway.

After a while Alois had finsiehd the food and Claude went to carry the dishes to the ktichen to do the dishes on the way there he ran into Hannah.

“Hello Claude” said Hanna there was a false sweetness in her voice.

“Hello Hannah” said Claude. “I advise you to stay away from the young highness this morning.”

“And why is that?” asked Hannah.

“He is in a most foul mood today” lied Claude and improvised but Hannah merely nodded and seemed to believe him so Claude continued to the kitchen vieweing their newest confrontation as a personal success on his part. Which really was a big relief because he needed that vile she demoness to stay away from his newfound mate and especially until he had told Alois the truth about their relationship. He just wasn’t sure how to.

While he was doing the dishes, the urge to mate came over Claude and he struggled to keep focused on the task at hand and not on what was transpiring in his pants where he was getting a boner.

He hurredly finished with his dishes, then looked around the room. There must be something for him to satsify his growing needs with but there did not seem to be anything. Unless…

Claude remembered that in law and war there were no rules so he did what no one else in the manor had done before him he locked the ktichen door and reached into the freezer and grabbed one of the frozen fishes. It was ugly and grey and scaley, but it was at least stiff and hard and right now it would have to doo. Reaching for some margarine to use as lube, Claude greased the dead fish up and slowly began inserting it inside his hole of need.

Instant relief filled him as the cool fish moved in and out, in and out, tickling his insides with its hard scales and fins. It did not take long for Claude to find his relief, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more, so he kept fucking himself, feeling the fish gradually get heated up from the warmth of his own insides. After he was done and had ejaculated three times he pulled the fish out and winced a little because the fins scratched at his sensitive skin.

He realized it would be a waste to throw a perfectly fine fish away so he merely washed it off a little under some running water, then he cut off the fishes scales and pulled out its external organs and stuff and started fileting it. Soon the fish was in the oven and Claude started preparing the mashed potatoes for today’s lunch.

He was happy with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Alois had eaten the fish, unknowing of what had been done to it, and as such he had had no complaints to voice. It was probably for the best Claude figured he was a human after all and they weren’t quite as comfortable with things as demons were and he didn’t want the young man to hate him especially not now after having become aware of their special bond.

Claude sat on a little chair in the garden next to a little table he was stitching a pair of leg warmers and his yellow birds firneds were circulating in the air above his head tweeting their chirpy melodies. Claude was glad that he had something to occupy himself with so the lust wouldn’t take over his mind and make him go mad. It was still there, but in the background, and Claude kept it on a tight leahs.  
Suddenly his nemesis Hannah appeard.

“Nice day isn’t it” said Hannah and gave him a smile. Claude saw right through her.

“What do you want you she devil!?” spat the spider demon venomously.

“I am merely stating that it is a niece day” said Hannah calmly.

“I see through your facade, you satanic bitch” hissed Claude through his spidery teeth and glared up at her, his mustard colored eyes not blinking as he stared into her blue ones.

“Okay that’s nice” said Hannah. “But I was really just trying to start a light conversation.”

Claude huffed indignantly and went back to his stitching.

“So how’s the heat going anyway?” asked Hannah.

“Fine” grunted Claude.

“I know you laid eggs last night, you know” said Hannah with the same tone as if she was talking about the weather but Claude knew she was insulting him and he stiffened slightly as he fought to reign in the anger that was suddenly boiling within him and threatening to burst through him like a bubble.

“Good for you” replied Claude as casually as he could right now.

“You seem very tense lately” Hannah pointed out.

“Oh do I now??????” asked Claude calmly. What did she want and why wouldn’t she leave him alone? Whatever it was Clude knew it wasn’t anything good and he knew she was plotting something. Perhaps even his demise! The spider dropped the stitching needles and turned his eyes towards the fellow servant demon and plastered a sickeningly sweet smile upon his pinkish lips as a thought and a plan grew in his head. Claude had a plan.

“You know what Hanna you are right I have been tense and also rude and I am sorry” lied Clude in a face way.

“I am surprised at your apology” said Hannah.

Claude smiled again at the demoness. He would ensnare her with his lies and strike when she least suspected it. Oh yes.

~

That night Claude was tucking Alois in when he could feel another bunch of age starting to grow inside his stomach. It felt like a lot of small gummy balls growing and bouncing and filling his insides up as their numbers enlarged.

“Claude is something wrong you don’t look okay?” asked Alois.

For a moment, Claude considered whether he should tell his master. He just wasn’t sure how to. He decided to tell his master. He sat down on the bed and patted Alois on the knee. Alois was wearing pajama short shorts they were also purple.

“There is something you don’t know about demons that you need to know” Claude started and Alois watched him in fascination they did not often discuss Claude’s demonic nature.

“Every hundred years or so, we enter something known as heat.”

“Oh” said Alois. “I know about that. Dogs do it too.” His blue eyes narrowed in mild suspicion as he tried to read his butler’s face. “Are you a dog Claude??”

“No I am a demon” Claude explained. “It just happens to us too.”

“Are you gonna bleed on the floor?” asked Alois, still looking suspicious.

“No your highness I am not but something far worse will happen to me I am afraid” sighed Claude deeply.

“??” said Alois.

“Even though I do not mate eggs will keep growing inside me, hundreds of eggs at once, and even though they are unfertilized I will be forced to give birth to them and then my instincts will take over and force me to make an egg sac to protect them from harm. This will keep happening until one of two options happens the first is that I die as my body will finally grow too exhausted to take it anymore the second is that I mate and the eggs become fertilized and then that’s that.”

“Okay do you have a lot of kids then?” asked Alois.

“No thankfully not for you see when spider demon babies are born the babies all fight each other until only a few survive and then they eat the corpses of their fallen brethren so our species never grow too big.”

“Okay how many do you have then?” asked Alois.

“None my babies all killed each other they were too dumb” sighed Cleud mornfully and swept away a tear.

“Oh” said Alois. “I’m sorry to hear about that.”

“It’s alright it’s been a long time and I am mostly over it by now” epalined Claude.

“So what are you gong to do?” asked Alois.

“Find my mate and then mate with them” said Claude.

“Do you have any clue who your mate could be then? Is it one of the other demons in the manor maybe?”

Claude winced in dusgust and shivered in revulsion.

“No my highness although I have found my mate.”

“Oh who is it then?”

Claude drew a deep breath as he thought about the options but then he decided to just go with it.

“I am afraid that it is you, your highness.”

“OH THANK GOD FINALLY” said Alois and fistbumped the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I'm back to this story after almost a year and boy am I feeling rusty.

Claude was surprised. His Highness had taken the dark revelation much better than he had expected, and it was as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. His mate was accepting him. He wasn’t going to die.

Still, he wanted to hold off on actually doing anything overly intimate with the young earl for as long as possible. Masturbating was one thing, but Claude wasn’t sure he’d be able to perform well in bed. What if he couldn’t get it up? What if he couldn’t last long enough? Never mind that it would be necessary for Claude to bottom, his worries were real and so was his anxiety.

He was sitting in the garden stitching eight socks for his future little spiderling while his bird friends were circling above his head, when Hannah approached. He swallowed bitterly as his yellow eyes fell upon her bulbous form.

“So,” declared Hannah as she crossed her arms over the enormous knobs on her chest. “It’s come to my attention that you’ve told the young master that he’s your ‘mate’.”

Claude didn’t bother looking up from the pink and blue sock he was creating as he replied to the satanic goddess.

“I have, yes. What of it?”

“Why would you tell him something like that?” asked Hannah.

“Because it’s true,” sighed Claude.

“I don’t believe you!” accused Hannah.

“Why would I lie about something like this!?” demanded Claude.

“You have suspicious eyes” explained Hannah. “They are small and their color is unnatural and when you smile it never reaches them. Also you’re wearing glasses and I don’t like that.”

The bossomfull woman turned around and started walking away, but something in Claude wouldn’t let him just sit there as she turned her back on him. He got up from the chair and headed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's gonna be gross.


	5. Chapter 5

Claude knew that he had to get rid of Hannah before she ruined the unholy breeding union between himself and his mate. He knew that the young man whom he now so dearly loved wasn’t particularly fond of Hannah either, so there shouldn’t be any problems there. It would be with the twins that it wouldn’t go over well, but they were weak. Claude could dispose of them too.

He stalked after Hannah, intent on his mission, and slowly his body started shifting. Arms were replaced with legs that were joined by more legs and soon eight hairy legs protruded from Claude’s hairy body. He was a spider now. And he was ready for battle.

Hannah stopped as if she could sense that something had taken place behind her she turned around and saw that the bespectacled demon had now taken on the form of a vile critter. She shuddered. She’d always thought spiders were extraordinarily gross and that was art of the reason that she’d never liked Claude. That and his gross, beady little eyes. Ew.

“What is it?” she asked as she turned around to face him.

“I’m not going to let you come between me and Alois” said the spider and Hannah was struck at how feminine the voice the flew out of the arachnoid being sounded. Was Claude…? No. He couldn’t be? Could he… she?

“I’d like to see you stop me, spider bastard”, Hanah challenged

She shouldn’t have done that. Claude suddenly charged forward, fluffy legs pitter pattering across the ground as he attacked his prey. Thin, white threads shot out of Claude’s vibrating anus, wrapping themselves around the big breasted woman. Hannah gagged in revulsion.

“Let go of me you ugly miscreant!” she ordered but Claude merely kept circling her, more and more thread escaping his wrinkled hole as he kept wrapping his prey up in his major weapon.

“I will do no such thing” Claude said calmly in his deep yet feminine voice. Claude was a female spider. At least sort of. He was the egg layer, not the egg maker. That were the genders of a demon and all that mattered when it came to mating. Of course demons were perfectly capable of breeding with other species, at least the egg layers were.

His sticky white monstrosity covered the struggling woman’s face and now she looked like a mummy, her breasts the only signs that there was a human being beneath all that web.

But Claude wasn’t done. He knew this wouldn’t kill Hannah, but now at least he had her secured and she would not escaped. Her raised a little spider paw and a claw glistened menacingly as he raised it and sliced.

The web across Hannah’s stomach fell apart, and as did the tender skin that was protecting her fragile insides. Maybe she would have screamed if she hadn’t been covered in sticky whiteness. Maybe she still did. Claude didn’t care.

He pushed her over and straddled her, then gently, gently he started pushing his eggs out of his cloaca. They were sticky in a way that even his webs weren’t and much gooier but there were no little babies inside them. They were empty but still Claude felt the need to give birth and still his constantly aroused body kept creating eggs. That’s just the way it was for demons.

They dropped down into Hannah’s open wound and filled her insides, bouncing gently against the various organs before finding their place among the bloody bones. Hannah cried.

Once Claude was done, he simply wrapped some more web around her dying body to close up the wound, and then he crawled away, leaving his prey lying on the ground like a broken doll.


End file.
